


A Long Distance Kiss

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is on a mission, and you miss each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Distance Kiss

Pietro had been away for a week. You don’t know where. He never could tell you that. You no longer worried that he wasn’t okay; you knew he was okay. You just missed him—his touch, his voice, his arms around your waist.

 

You were in the kitchen—alone of course—sipping a merlot while starring with a lonely gaze at your phone. It was Saturday night. He promised to call on Saturday if he could.

 

As you continued to stare, it started vibrating and startled you for a second. “Hey,” you answered.

 

“Hey yourself, sexy.” His heavy accent brought a smile to your face.

 

“How’s the mission?”

 

“Eh.” He paused, changing the subject, “What are you doing Saturday night.”

 

“Home alone, of course.”

 

“Drinking a merlot, I suppose. Sulking in the kitchen.”

 

You smiled, and looked around waiting for him to pop out and surprise you. But he didn’t. “How did you know?”

 

“It’s your lonely drink.”

 

You rolled your eyes and started to protest, but you knew he was right. A part of you was surprised you weren’t drunk off it already.

 

“I have a surprise for you.”

 

You smiled again, “A surprise?”

 

“Where’s your computer?”

 

“The bedroom, why?”

 

“Perfect.” He paused, then added, “Go to the office, open the safe and you’ll see a little surprise. Take it to the bedroom, then Skype with me and show me what you think.”

 

You opened the safe and saw a pink box tied shut with red silk ribbon; inside was a blue lace teddy; underneath was a bra and g-string. You blushed a little holding them, but maybe that was just the merlot talking.

 

You undressed quickly, knowing Pietro probably wouldn’t have much time. The silk and satin bra created a spider web tattoo against your breast; in the middle of the bra was a spider jewel. The matching t-spring panties had a sheer tulle with a web design. You covered them both with the lace teddy.

 

You Skyped’d Pietro, who picked up quickly. It was the first time you had seen his face in a week and you blushed.

 

“You like?”

 

“Are you trying to say I’m all cobwebs down there?” You teased.

 

“Well it has been over a week since we did anything.”

 

“Whose fault is that?”

 

“SHIELD’s?”

 

You rolled your eyes at the word. SHIELD paid the bills and gave you all the luxuries that money could afford, but it came at the cost of these missions—long—sometimes weeks long—missions. It came at the cost of too many lonely nights.

 

“Move the camera down a little.” Pietro said.

 

You tilted your computer screen and could see Pietro’s eyes wandering. “It reminds me of the dress you wore in Shanghai for our anniversary—The Saint Laurent.”

 

“You have a good memory of dresses.”

 

“It was a sexy dress.” He paused and added with the Sokovian accent that drove you wild, “A sexy night.”

 

“I remember. You took me on the river cruise in the night, and then we strolled through the park.”

 

“I remember the hotel.”

 

“I’m sure you do.” You laughed thinking to that night. You had put a blindfold on him and made him lie naked while you massaged his body, then you climbed on top of him and fucked him.

 

“Stand back.” Pietro said, “and take off the teddy. I want to see the rest.”

 

You took several steps back and slowly removed the top, tossing it aside.

 

“Turn around and spread your cheeks a little,” He said, and then added as you did, “Your ass is so amazing.”

 

“You’re probably just saying that.” You teased, “How do I know you really like it?”

 

“Come back to the screen.” When you were there, Pietro moved the camera down; his pants were gone and his cock was up—up in glorious HD—mouth watering HD. You followed his cock up, imagining what you’d like to do with it—how you’d like to put it in your mouth right now—suck it—wrap your lips around it and taste his cum. “Convinced?” Pietro said, pulling the camera back up to your disappointment.

 

You nodded, “Your cock looks good on camera.”

 

“How do your tits look on camera?”

 

You unfastened the back of your bra and let it fall, then angled down the screen. “You tell me.” Your tits filled the screen. Your erect nipples proved that you had gotten horny for him.

 

“Massage your tits for me.”

 

You cupped each of your breasts in your hands, and moaned a little.

 

“Lick your fingers and touch your nipples.”

 

“Show me your cock again.” You moaned.

 

He pointed the camera down once more; it was still hard. You closed your eyes, thinking about it between your breast—rubbing them as you touched yourself.

 

“Are you wet?”

 

“Very.” You said, adding, “I wish you could see.”

 

“I wish I could taste,” Pietro said, “I’d suck your clit so hard it would swell.”

 

You wanted that. You wanted him.

 

“Take off your panties and take the computer to the bed.” Pietro instructed, “And sit on your knees.”

 

You did as you were told, angling the computer downward so he could see your pussy.

 

“Play with yourself.”

 

“Only if I can watch you play with yourself.”

 

Pietro moved his hand onto his cock and began to rub it. You did the same—fingering your clit—slow at first, then faster.

 

“Stick your finger in your pussy—I want to see how wet they get.”

 

You held your moist fingers up for Pietro and you saw his moving his hand quicker over his shaft. You knew there was a hungry grin on his face. He loved eating you out.

 

“Leave your computer, but turn around and play with yourself with your ass facing the camera.”

 

You turned and kneeled forward—just enough for him to have a good view of your pussy as you finger fucked yourself.

 

“I’m thinking about fucking you from that angle.” Pietro said.

 

“You have an unfair advantage—I can’t see you, but you can see me.”

 

“You just have to use your imagination.”

 

You had no problem doing that. You slid your fingers over your clitoris, then pulled your outer lips together and rub your clit through the folds of skin—moaning louder at the stimulation. As you touched yourself, you imagined Pietro’s thick cock stretching apart your lips—pounding your inner walls. Your juice was flowing out as you rubbed your clit faster.

 

“I’m thinking about how tight you are,” Pietro said, “It feels so right—I love how warm and moist it is—I could cum just thinking about it.”

 

You rub yourself with four of your fingers, making a scissor motion until you feel yourself begin to orgasm. Your body melts and you moan as your orgasm release itself from your body.

 

As you finish, you move your head down and look between your legs at the screen; it was somewhat obstructed, but you could still see Pietro’s huge cock. You enjoyed watching him please himself—it made you even wetter. “I wish I could put my mouth around it—if I was there right now, I’d put it so deep I’d almost choke on it—and I’d suck it so hard you would have no choice but to explode in my mouth.”

 

You see Pietro’s cum shoot from the tip of his cock as you say this. There’s a lot there , and you know this is the first time he’s pleasured himself since he left home—you can’t say the same, but you don’t tell him that.

 

You lie on your back and put the laptop on your stomach so Pietro can see your tits and face as he finishes.

 

“Good chatting with you.” Pietro laughs putting his phone back towards his face. “I’ll be home soon and I want to see those cobwebs in person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your [teddy](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/willa-teddy-navy).
> 
> Your [bra](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/caught-in-charlottes-bra-black)
> 
> Your [panties](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/caught-in-charlottes-web-g-string-black).


End file.
